Living with No Limits life during and after Prom
by LorLiz
Summary: USED TO BE LIFE WITH NO LIMITS LIFE DURING AND AFTER CHASI You'll get it in the first chappy! I luv yall! Pairings: Logan/Quinn, Chase/Zoey, Michael/Lisa, Michael/Lola, Lola/Vince.
1. 111The Prom111

_Authors note: DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ZOEY 101 CARACTERS, I USED A BUNCH OF STUFF FROM CHASING ZOEY, BUT ALSO DO NOT OWN THAT! I AM NOT TAKING ANY CREDIT FOR ANYTHING BUT SOME OF THE PLOT TWISTS I THROW IN AND THE THIINGS I ADDED AFTER CHASING ZOEY (AND ANY EXTRA CHARACTERS THT ARE NOT MENTIONED IN THE SERIES! _

The sun was setting over the ocean waves, Quinn and Logan sat on a blanket watching it intently.

"Quinn, why can't we just go to prom together?" Logan asked, resting his on the top of her head. Quinn moved from her place in between Logan's legs to look at him.

"You know we can't, they find out were dating… and then, well I don't know what then, but it WON'T be good." She said sadly, "If it makes you feel any better I am not thrilled about going with Dustin."

Logan smirked slight and took Quinn in his arms, slowly laying her down on the blanket. Quinn giggled and sighed contently. Logan lowered his head to her own and gave her a deep, passionate kiss.

James entered Zoey's dorm slowly, he couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Zoey, can we talk?" He asked sitting down on her bed next her.

"Um… sure," Zoey said shutting her laptop and putting it to the side.

"Wanna break up?" He asked.

"Excuse me? You wanna break up with me?" she asked stunned beyond believe.

"I never said I did, I asked if you wanted to." He replied looking down.

"I'm sorry," she said handing the necklace he had given her the day prior.

"No, you keep it." He said getting up and leaving.

Quinn looked at herself in the mirror, "Am I prom ready?" she asked Lola.

"Isn't your dress a little too sexy for your date?" Lola replied with a laughed.

"Dustin is… um… very… mature for his age, yeah that's right mature." Quinn babbled.

Zoey entered the room and threw her bag on her bed and flopped down next to her. Lola tried to get her ready for the prom, but she refused and stormed out.

"What's her problem?" Quinn asked.

"I don't know." Lola said as her date, Vince, came into the room and gave her a big hug.

Quinn teared at this and slowly applied bluish eye shadow. Lola and Vince began to makeout and Quinn rushed out of the room.

"Logan?" Quinn called knocking on the door of the boys' dorm. Logan opened the door and pulled her in. His planted his lips on her own and kissed her feverishly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. His arms snaked around her waist.

"Logan," she moaned as he kissed down her neck. Logan smiled into her neck and gripped her sides a little harder. Logan's cell phone went off he groaned.

"I have to go pick up Stacey," he spat.

"Oh, yeah." She replied as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it'll be okay." He said as he brushed the tear away with his thumb.

Quinn looked at Logan and sighed.

Dustin laughed as Quinn fell off of his bike. Lisa came over and helped her up, then smacked Michael for laughing.

"Sorry, Quinn," Michael said.

"Yeah, Yeah, what ever." She replied and pressed a pressure point on Dustin's elbow, "Let's go."

The three walked into the prom together and left Dustin in the parking lot. Time ticked away slowly as they walked and Stacey and Logan appeared at the archway.

"Stacey you go head, I'll be there in a minute." Logan said pushing her forward.

Quinn pulled Logan to the side.

"Why didn't we just come together?" she asked.

"We both know we couldn't." Logan said rubbing her arms. She nodded and gave him a hug.

Lola and Vince were nowhere insight, so Michael got up on stage and opened the prom. Quinn started dancing with Dustin mournfully. Logan got as close to Quinn as possible, even though he was dancing with Stacey. Lisa looked annoyed as Michael raved on and on about how a nonexistent PCA teacher taught him how to drive a stick shift.

"Michael, will you stop! I don't want to spend prom hearing about you and your car!" Lisa whined, "I am going to get some punch."

"Bring me back some." Michael said and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

Zoey walked quietly around the campus, stopping every once in awhile to listen to the music coming from the prom. She was jogging down the steps toward the girls' dormitory, actually considering going and changing into her prom dress, when her cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Zoey,"

"Chase! How are you?"

"Good, hey I thought PCA's prom was tonight."

"Yeah it is but I am not going."

"Why not,"

"I didn't feel like going alone."

"Well, your not the only one wondering around campus."

"How do you know?"

"Turn around,"

"Oh my god Chase,"

Chase waved from atop the a fence and started to get down, but being the klutz he was, he fell off and tumbled to the ground in a very humpty dumpty moment.

"Chase, are you okay?"

"Yeah,"

"No, your not, your arm is bleeding!"

"I pretty much lost all feeling in this arm."

"Can you feel this?" Zoey asked as she kissed him gently on the lips. After they broke apart he leaned and kissed her again.

"Yeah I felt that."

Stacey rested her head on Logan's shoulder, "Yum, you smell like cinnamon sticks! Let's see if your lips taste like them too." Stacey attacked Logan's mouth with her own. Logan struggled to get away from her grasp. When he finally did he managed to say, "I don't wanna kiss you!"

"Why not, my lips are moist."

"Because I love Quinn." He watched Quinn's head bolt up away from where her eyes had been focused on.

"Did you hear that, I love Quinn Pensky!"

"And I love Logan Reese!"

They just stared at each other for a second before Quinn ran to him and kissed him in front of everybody.

As the prom came to a romantic end, Chase and Zoey walked in hand in hand.

"Chase?" Dustin wondered as he saw his sister walk in with a bushy haired boy.

"Hey Dustin, where are Quinn, Logan, and Lola?" Chase asked.

"Um… well I don't know about Lola, she and Vince never showed up, but Logan and Quinn are over there." Dustin replied pointing to the stage. Everyone else had left and Logan had Quinn pressed up against the back of the stage, his mouth was attacking her neck.

"Logan… and Quinn are together?" Chase asked looking at Zoey confusedly. Zoey shrugged at looked at Michael, Lisa, Stacey, and James. All, but Lisa and Stacey, stood there gaping.

"They proclaimed there love for each other during the prom." Lisa, Stacey, and Dustin informed them.

"That was unexpected." Chase said.

"Not really," Lola said coming up behind them, her hair matted with twigs and leaves imbedded in it.

"Do you even know what we're talking about Lola?" Michael asked bitterly as Vince appeared behind her.

"That?" Lola replied pointing Quinn and Logan.

Quinn gripped Logan's hand as they walked to the prom after party. Zoey and Chase were in front of them. Vince and Lisa left to go back to their dorms. Music blasted from Sushi Rox as Zoey handed Kazoo their invites.

"Hey Michael, you wanna dance?" Lola asked cheerfully.

"Yeah, sure," Michael replied grabbing her hand and pulling her onto the dance floor. Low by Flo Rida began to play and everyone got caught up in the music. Quinn and Zoey had disappeared to change into their after party dresses. Logan pulled Chase over to the far end of the room.

"Chase, you and Zoey finally an item?" he asked with his goofy grin.

"Yeah, finally, but when did you and Quinn happen?" Chase replied hesitantly.

"About 3 ½ months now, I wanna do something special for our 4th anniversary though." Logan said and got a dreamy look in his eyes. The room erupted in whistles as Quinn and Zoey entered. Quinn had changed into a sparkling sleeveless teal dress that came to her knees, black lace gloves that came to the bend in her elbow, and black 4 inch strappy heels. Zoey on the other hand was wearing a long lavender Greek style gown, with gold strappy flat sandals.

"Hey Logan, you like?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn you look perfect." He said engulfing her in a hug and burying his face in her mocha curls, "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied giving him a kiss and pulling him onto the dance floor.

Zoey was staring intently into her bushy haired boyfriend's brown eyes. He looked her over once and smiled.

"You look beautiful." He said grabbing her hand.

"Thanks," She replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked lifting her chin.

"I saw Vince and Lisa in the girls' lounge making out. I don't know how to tell Lola or Michael."

"It'll be okay, I'll help you tell them, but for now, just enjoy tonight."

The after party ended around midnight and as everyone was walking back to their dorms it began to rain.

"Perfect," Lola said looking at her dirty dress.

"You guys can stay in our room tonight if you want," Quinn suggested as the rain pelted s them.

"Sounds good to me," Logan said winking at her and wrapping his arm around her waist. The other guys agreed, so they all set off to the girls' dormitory. Logan held Quinn close and gave her his jacket, she rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. Chase gripped Zoey's hand and kissed it slowly. Lola sighed through her mascara clumped eyelashes.

"I wish Vince was here." She said, Zoey's eyes darted to Chase's and she looked guilty.

"Lola I need to talk to you about something, you too Michael." Zoey said quietly as they entered the building. Quinn and Logan went upstairs to the girls' room while Chase and Zoey stayed behind to talk to Michael and Lola.

"Lola, I need to tell you something about Vince…," Zoey mumbled trailing off.

"What about him? Is he okay? What's wrong?" Lola asked hurriedly.

"He's fine, but he won't be for long… um, I kind of saw him with Lisa after prom… uh making out." Zoey said quietly her eyes filling with tears along with Lola's. Michael was speechless; he just slid down the wall and stared blankly into space.

"Come on, I think we should go up to Zoey's room." Chase said trying to help Michael up. Lola and Zoey were already going up to the room, Lola crumbling on Zoey's shoulder.

"I knew she would do this... I just knew it." Michael said calmly.

"You're not upset?" Chase asked. Michael shook his head no.

"I was going to break up with her anyway, I think I am in love with someone else."

"Who?"

"Lola."

The room was quiet when Zoey and Lola got up there, they knocked slightly to make sure they weren't going walk in on anything they weren't supposed to. No one replied. Zoey opened the door and looked inside. Logan was sitting on a beanbag chair with Quinn on his lap, both were asleep. Even Lola smiled at this, her eyes puffy and red. Then something hit her… hard.

"I love Michael." She blurted.

"What?" Zoey asked.

"I love Michael… I was only upset because Vince would do that, but not because I loved him."

"When did you realize this?" Zoey asked with a chuckle.

"I don't know really, but at Vaccro I saw something in him that I had never seen before and now this…," Lola was cut off by Michael and Chase entering the room.

"They're cute together," Michael said looking at Quinn and Logan.

"Yeah, they are." Lola said… and at that moment something happened; Lola turned to Michael and kissed him, right then and there. Zoey smiled at Chase and everything was calm.

The next morning everyone to Coco yelling.

"Okay everybody out! This is not a drill! Out, out, out!" Logan picked Quinn up and carried her out, as did Chase and Michael with Zoey and Lola. As every evacuated the building, flames could be seen engulfing dorms one by one. Everyone reached outside safely and looked at the burning building.

"Attention everyone!" Dean Rivers yelled and cleared his throat, "This is like nothing PCA has ever experienced, but the only to do is make the boys' dorm COED. I expect no fooling around. I will assign everyone to a dorm by the end of the day." Quinn looked up at Logan, her arms wrapped around his neck. Chase hugged Zoey tightly. Lola and Michael were sitting by the fountain holding hands.

"Zoey Brookes, Quinn Pensky, and Lola Martinez…," Dean Rivers called from his office. The three girls stood up from their seats up against the wall and entered the office.

"The computer assigned you in a room with Firewire and his buddies, but I can't do that to you three, you are some of my best students." The Dean said, "So I have decided to have you share a dorm Chase Mathews, Logan Reese, and Michael Baxter (I don't know his last name)." Zoey let a grin spread across her face.

"Which dorm?" Lola asked.

"101 on the second floor of Grace Hall (I was listening 3 Days Grace)." The Dean replied handing them each a key. He paged the boys in and gave them their dorm assignments and keys. After the boys were given their keys Dean Rivers handed each of the girls their insurance cards and told them to get a cab and get what they needed to replace from the fire.

Quinn walked the campus holding one of Michael's alarm clocks to get to Grace Hall. Logan was on his cell convincing his dad to give him enough money for Quinn, Zoey, and Lola to buy whatever they wanted. When hung up he smiled and gripped her hand.

"Dad says you girls can get what ever you want, you each have 3,000 a piece." He said with a goofy grin. Quinn dropped the alarm clock and gave Logan a big kiss as the other girls jumped up and down.

"The limo will be here around 7 so we should get up around 5 tomorrow morning."He said.

"You guys will have to wake me up." Michael said.

"Why?" Chase asked. Michael pointed to the busted clock on the ground. Everyone began to crack up.

_3 months later _Logan and Quinn were the only ones in the dorm; everyone else was at Sushi Rox. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck lightly.

"Logan, not right now," she giggled.

"Why not?" he asked, with a slight chuckle.

"I'm joking," she said, though she really wasn't.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling away slightly.

"It's nothing, really." She looked away.

"Quinn, baby, what's going on?" he questioned, she flinched.

"Uh, nothing big… _yet_." She mumbled the last word.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded and began to cry. He held her close and rocked her back and forth

"I love you, so much." She said through tears.

"I love you too, forever." He replied.

Michael, Zoey, Chase, Logan, and Quinn all sat around the room. Lola burst through the door and began to dig around the whole room.

"Whatcha looking for babe?" Michael asked.

"My script! I left it here," she said pulling every book off the shelf. She tossed Quinn's dairy and it popped open, reveling a grey blurred picture about the size of a wallet………………………………………….


	2. 222The Picture222

Everyone stared at Quinn as she dove for the picture and snatched her diary off the ground. Quinn took off running to the 'girls' bathroom.

"What was that all about?" Chase asked Logan expectantly. Logan shook his head and followed Quinn.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" he asked, his head resting on the bathroom door.

"This," Quinn said opening the door and shoving the diary in his hands, "Read it." His eyes scanned over the pages and let every word soak in. He flipped to the page that the picture was in and froze.

"Is this the…," he couldn't bring himself to say it. Quinn nodded and broke down in his arms.

"Hey, hey, it'll all be okay, I promise… I love you, no matter what." He said rocking her back and forth.

"Okay? How is this," she pointed to the picture in his hand, "going to be okay?" tears fell quickly.

"I don't know right now, but it will, I swear on my life." He said looking in her tear studded eyes.

"Don't, I'm not worth it." Quinn whispered.

"Quinndelyn Marina Pensky, don't you ever say that! You're worth the world, you are my world. I don't care if we get casted out by everyone, you are never going to be worthless!" Logan said with all seriousness as he held her chin in his hand, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

Zoey was curled up next to Chase on his bed. She yawned and shut her eyes.

"I love you Zoey." Chase said looking down at his sleepy girlfriend.

"I love you too, Chase, more than you know." She replied squeezing his side slightly.

Logan opened the door holding Quinn bridal style. He laid her on _their_ bed and flopped down next to her.

"Knock, Knock!" They heard the Dean's voice echo in the hall way, then a knock on the door. Everyone jumped up from their places. Logan slipped the picture under his pillow.

"I just came to check up on everyone." Dean Rivers said, "How's the living situation?"

"Good," Chase said sitting down on the edge of Zoey's bed.

"Yeah, it's livable." Lola said blankly filing at her nails.

"Well good, if you ever need anything my door is open, unless it's closed and you can't find my secretary… I mean uh… huh… my wife. Well got to go." The Dean said, his face blushing as he left.

James was walking around campus when he bumped into Stacey and her perfect S's.

"Oh, Stacey I'm so sorry." He said grabbing her arms to steady her.

"Oh it's okay James." She said with a smile.

"Stacey, your voice… its… it's perfect and there's no… no…," James stuttered.

"Lisp?" Stacey offered. James simply nodded.

"Would you like to get some sushi or something?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, I think I would… sushi sounds superb." Stacey joked.

"More than you know….," he said with a chuckle.

Everyone was sitting around the room: Lola was looking through her script, Michael was reading over her shoulder, Logan and Quinn were passed out on their bed, Chase was studying, and Zoey was drawing some random picture. The room was silent except for the quiet ticking noise coming from the clock on the wall. There was a loud knock on the door and everyone jumped. Logan and Quinn's eyes shot open and Zoey's straight line was no longer straight. Lola got up from her seat in the beanbag chair and opened the door. A bubbly brunette and a Latin looking blonde were on the other side.

"Oh my God," Zoey screamed and ran over to the pair. Quinn lifted her head from its place on Logan's chest and her eyes widened when she saw the two.

"Nicole, Dana, what are you doing here?" Quinn asked sitting up and hitting Logan in the stomach so he would follow her lead.

"Well we ended up going to the same all girls' school and when we resolved our issues, aka Attitude and Boy obsession, we were aloud to come back," Dana said with a gentle smile. Nicole just nodded quietly. They all looked at each other until Quinn broke the silence.

"I'll be…," Quinn started, but couldn't finish because her stomach lurched and she had to cover her mouth.

It was Saturday morning and everyone (including Nicole and Dana) woke up around 9.

"You know what we should do?" Zoey said as she sat up in bed with Chase.

"Huh?" Lola replied plucking at her eyebrows.

"We should go to the beach," Zoey answered removing the covers and walking over to the closet.

"Yeah, Dana and I haven't seen the beach sense we left PCA." Nicole answered digging through her bag for her bathing suit. Everyone followed their lead and began grabbing at their bathing suits. Logan grabbed Quinn's hand and walked down the hallway to the showers. He kissed her roughly and backed her up into one of the showers. She changed into her zebra striped bikini and he changed into his black swim shorts.

"I love you," Logan murmured against her lips.

"I love you too," she said with a smile tugging at her lips.

Chase grabbed his pillow and tossed it at Zoey with a laugh. Zoey gave him a playful glare and hit him with her own pillow. Soon the whole room (minus Quinn and Logan, who are in the shower room) was in a playful pillow fight. Even was grabbing random pillows and tossing them around. Michael grabbed Quinn's pillow and threw it a Lola while she beat Nicole with Logan's pillow. Michael grabbed Lola and from behind and they landed on Quinn and Logan's bed. Dana was just about to hit Lola when Lola held up her hand in a time out; she reached over by the side of her head.

"Hey, what's this?" Lola questioned picking up a small wallet sized piece of paper and eyeing it carefully… then she gasped quietly and handed it to Zoey.


	3. 333The Suprise333

_AN: Okay everyone; you ready 4 Quinn to spill? Well brace yourself! I am totally sorry 4 how short it is… and how long it took 4 me to post it. _

Zoey's phone buzzed signally she received a text message. She walked over to it and opened the phone.

From- Quinn

Subject- None

Hey Zoe, Logan and I will meet you all down at the beach.

Quinn

"Who was that?" Chase asked.

"It was Quinn, she said her and Logan will meet us at the beach." Zoey said numbly as she glanced at the picture Lola had handed her.

"Well, should we give them time? Or just go?" Michael asked.

"Let's just go," Zoey said stuffing her phone in her beach bag and setting the picture on her nightstand.

Logan laid out a big blanket for the couple. Quinn sat against a large rock watching the water hit the sand. He walked over and kissed her slowly, then wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and glanced around before kissing him back.

"We're not hiding it anymore, remember Quinn?" Logan said with a chuckle when they broke apart.

"I know, but I still don't like people watching us." Quinn said with a soft smile playing at her lips. He grinned at her and stepped back. He took in her beauty, her stomach was just starting to grow and her breasts were slightly larger than a few months ago.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Logan asked her. She just blushed.

"Not for long," she said quietly looking away from him.

"Don't say that! Why are you always putting yourself down?" Logan yelled, but as her eyes filled with tears, automatically regretted it, "Look, I'm sorry." He tried to hug her, but she pushed him off and began to walk off. She was about 30ft. away from him when she stopped, she looked back at him. He was sitting on the ground staring blankly at the waves. She didn't know why she was mad at him exactly, he was doing what he thought was best for her. She walked back over to him and let her lips attack his own. Soon they were in full makeout mode; until they heard someone clear they're throat.

"Oh, uh… sorry." Quinn said standing up and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, Quinn, can we talk to you about something?" Dana asked.

"Sure, what about?" Quinn replied perkily.

"This," Zoey said shoving the picture at Quinn. Quinn froze and paled; Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Uh… everyone, I don't know how to tell you this, but… um… I'm pregnant." Quinn said, Logan echoed a faint, "Surprise." And smiled

_AN: Emagawd I'm at a totally loss 4 words! I really can't say I like this chap, but everyone was dying to know what the picture was so…. I am SO sorry 4 waiting so long to put it up but I was having writers block. I will try and have the next chap up ASAP if my writers block allows it. Luv ya! And thanks SO much to my faithful readers! _


End file.
